The present invention relates to benches having a driving unit thereon on which a tool, such as a piece of sand paper or other grinding element may be mounted.
Such benches are used for the processing of workpieces and a sanding or polishing tool is mounted on the output shaft of the driving unit so that it may be turned by the motor of the driving unit. The work is then moved up against the tool, the frame of the bench being in most cases used for supporting and guiding the work. Known designs of benches of the sort in question, as for example sanding or polishing benches, are mostly so designed that they may only be used for a limited range of operations. The chances of changing the tool are limited and such change in the tool is only possible on making many complex changes in and adjustments to the bench. Another point is that known designs of benches are by their nature limited with respect to the size of the workpieces that they may be used for.